


Fly Robin Fly

by BurningBehindMyEyes



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Angst, Animatronics, Blood, Cannibalism, Child Murder, Creepy, Gen, Gore, Grief, Haunting, Horror, Kidnapping, Loss, Messed up FNAF Timeline, Mourning, Read at own discretion, Restless Souls, The Joker because he deserves his own warning, Trigger Warnings, first attempt at horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 18:44:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10224686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurningBehindMyEyes/pseuds/BurningBehindMyEyes
Summary: Dick had always loved going to Freddy's Diner. It was his special place to be with his parents, where they'd have fun and just play. Until, of course, he lost them in a tragic accident. Afterwards, when Dick is adopted by Bruce Wayne, he begs his new guardian to go to the Diner one last time, to see the animatronics and really just... lay his childhood, his parents, and maybe even his traumas, to rest.Dick goes into the Diner skipping and singing happily.And when he comes out?Well.He doesn't.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at horror. What do you guys think?

Dick had been going to Freddy’s Diner for as long as he could remember. Every year, he demanded his family go there for his birthday. Fredbear was his friend. He sung with the children, until he memorized all the songs, danced and played. He loved the ball pit, and their pizza was his favourite. His parents loved taking him there. It was stationed in Gotham, so every time they went around to Gotham, his parents would take him there. The circus made sure to get semi-close to Gotham when it was close to Dick’s birthday, just so he could go there. The restaurant was small, only a few rooms and hallways. It was a family diner, so it had colourful posters all along the walls, advertising the restaurant. Dick’s favourite were the Fredbear posters, but after a while, soon he began seeing posters for two new animatronics; Puppet and Bonnie. He didn’t see much about the Puppet, who eventually disappeared from the walls. Dick loved running through the two hallways connecting the main eating room to the ball pit and playground type structure. Dick loved nothing more than jumping from place to place, acting like an idiot on the monkey bars, and doing the famous quadruple flip into the ball pit. This restaurant was a special place for him and his parents. They would run through the bright yellow and orange hallways with him, laugh at Fredbear, and be with him when he grilled the workers about how they made and operated Fredbear. There was one in particular he liked the most, though he couldn’t remember his name. He would take Dick to the back of the restaurant, into the parts and service room, and open a box. It was grey, and it looked like a mix of a treasure chest and a tool box. Dick loved playing with the things inside, though he was told not to. The man would show him how the Fredbear suit worked by using Bonnie as an example. He even got into the Bonnie suit, and Dick clapped and laughed.

Then his parents died. Dick was devastated, and he stopped going to the Diner. One day, when feeling especially down in the big, empty manor, with too many hallways to count, and exactly zero ball pits, he asked Bruce if he could take them to the Diner one last time. To say a true goodbye to his childhood. Bruce agreed, and the next day, they left the manor with too much space and too little people, and headed to the Diner. Bruce pulled into the small parking lot and Dick jumped out, already heading for the large red double doors that led into the restaurant. When they were sat, Dick spotted the worker that had helped him so many times. He asked Bruce to order him a pizza, and trotted off into the first yellow hallway, taking the detour route down to the stage, and going behind it and to the left. He reached the door, and without the key, he couldn’t get into the service room. He waited, and the worker came. The man smiled, and let him in. This time, the man was putting on the spare Freddy suit, the golden colour catching Dick’s interest and causing his inner child to come out. But with the recent death of his parents, he was reminded of posters and his father’s strong hand and his mother’s fast feet. He broke down, started crying, and balled into Fredbear’s chest, the fuzzy hand stroking his back. He cried about it all, how none of it was fair. The worker shushed him, before taking him to the bathrooms and helping him clean his face up. He led Dick to the ball pit and cheered for the boy when he did any kind of flip. When he was feeling better, the worker took Dick back to his table, where he ate his pizza with gusto and chatted with Bruce. Dick could tell that Bruce was uncomfortable in the Diner, so he told Bruce that he could go wait in the car while he spent the last five minutes in the ball pit. Bruce agreed, and Bruce left.

Went out those double red doors and didn’t look back. Dick watched him go. When Dick turned to go into the ball pit, he noticed something. The worker, with the Fredbear suit was heading for the stage where Bonnie was singing. Dick looked back, once at the ball pit and thought about going there instead. Only for a moment.

But only for a moment.

Dick skipped after the worker, orange walls brightly lit, Fredbear’s face among the posters. He skipped around the stage, he skipped into the service room.

He skipped into the knife that went straight into his chest. He skipped into the hand over his mouth.

He screamed into flesh.

pAiNpAiNpAiNpAiNpAiNpAiNpAiNpAiNpAiNpAiNpAiN

Dick never woke up, but he did. He sort of… floated. He was sort of scared. He felt numb, devoid, and empty. Empty like the manor. Empty like his body, sitting on the floor surrounded by blood. A stab wound in his chest, his tongue half cut off, his ears missing, and his eyes with X’s over them. The worker was laughing.

The worker was laughing.

Laughinglaughinglaughinglaughing-

And the Puppet’s eyes opened.

Dick watched him go, leave the room. This animatronic was put out of use, was considered too scary for children. Dick had seen it, but now he liked it when he once was scared. It looked like it was smiling as it cried. Dick could relate. He was smiling when he cried too. His real face had a smile cut into it.

He was smiling when he cried too.

The Puppet took him, cradled his soul, and allowed him in. Allowed him to seep in and fill the Puppet’s false body, allowed him to have a home to have a place and have a purpose.

Dick wanted death. He wanted release into a place full of white light and singing. He almost thought he saw it when the man took his body away, cleaned the floor. He thought he saw it when Bruce, along with the new police commissioner, burst into the room. He thought he saw it when Bruce cried. He didn’t expect that.

Bruce didn’t smile and cry.

Bruce just cried.

~

Dick watched Bruce get another. His name was Jason, and he had heard about it from one of the workers. During the day, he was allowed out of the larger service room into stage two, in the new Pizza restaurant carrying Freddy’s name. He played with the children, smiling and crying, and some were afraid. Jason wasn’t afraid.

Dick had only seen him once.

It only took once.

He was playing with a little girl named Anna, with red hair and brown eyes, and she was touching his arms gently and asking the workers how he could float and fit anywhere. The worker explained, and Dick listened. Dick watched. The same man was behind him, three feet to the left, looking at something. A new man was here, with two children Dick had never seen. One had reddish brown hair, and blue eyes. He was gesturing to another boy, one with even redder hair. The man Dick didn’t know, but he could tell, like Bruce, this man was uncomfortable being here. These new children were only around twelve and thirteen, and by the way they were talking, they were friends. Through the time they were at the pizza place, Dick learned the man was Oliver Queen and the two children Jason Todd and Roy Harper respectively. Dick also learned that Jason was Bruce’s new ward. Dick felt jealousy for a moment.

It only takes a moment.

Roy was crying, sobbing in a room no one could hear him. Jason was unconscious, barely breathing.

Roy didn’t cry and smile either.

Roy just cried when the man ripped Jason’s heart out and cut him into pieces.

Roy was pleading, and Dick didn’t make it.

Roy had his brains blown out.

Dick watched the man stuff their bodies into the new Freddy and Bonnie suits respectively, and he watched them leave. He approached the suits, held his arms out. Two almost-solid-but-not-quite tendrils latched on, and Dick began singing in a language only known by him between these three boys, and at a level only these three could hear. He led them around the room, he told them what he knew. He comforted their souls, he promised them revenge. They didn’t shy away. Still, they didn’t smile and cry at the same time. He led them to the suits their bodies had been stuffed in, he smiled and cried at the same time when they fit perfectly inside. They watched the pizza place close down, and as the moving van shut their vision out, being transported to the new Fazbear Entertainment restaurant, they watched Bruce punch the man who had brought Roy and Jason.

Still, Bruce didn’t smile and cry.

He just cried.

~

Koriand’r was pretty. Puppet thought that if he wasn’t the Puppet and only Dick he would have liked her. It was too late for her too. Joker found her, Joker tied her up and cut her pretty little face into ribbons after locking Puppet, Freddy, and Bonnie out. They listened to her scream. And when she stopped, they started singing to drown out the man’s cackling. They began to call him Joker.

They brought her away from the door, tear stained face marring the pretty cheeks she once had. They led her to the pirate’s cove, to Foxy.

She tried to run.

Foxy ran.

It seemed fitting.

~

Donna was pretty too, in a strong sort of way. Her caregiver had brought her boyfriend and his two children, and they went to play and left Donna alone. Donna wandered the halls and got lost. Puppet led her back to the main dining area. She thanked him, and he sat down with her. He could feel the gaze of her caregiver on him, assessing him and deciding he wasn’t a threat.

He tried to save her.

He blocked the first blow to knock her out, but was unprepared for the button being pressed on his left cheek, rendering him unconscious.

Joker finished Donna quickly because when he left the room, he barely dodged Foxy’s attack, and the animatronic sunk her teeth into another worker’s shoulder. He screamed bloody murder, unknowing of that being exactly what just happened.

This time it was Foxy to lead Donna out, to lead her to the animatronic her body had been stuffed inside. He helped Foxy where he could, bonded her soul to the metal. But Foxy cried. Chica cried.

None of them smiled.

Except Puppet.

Puppet smiled when he cried.

~

Damian was new. Puppet learned his name quickly, after his teacher scolded him for trying to pick a fight. He reminded Puppet of a little scared animal. Terrified so it lashed out. Puppet followed Damian around. Puppet watched Damian hide in the back corner. Puppet knew Bruce would have never allowed Damian here, so it must have been something that Damian did on his own to get here with his classmates. Damian didn’t notice Joker behind him, but Puppet did. So did Freddy, and Bonnie, and Foxy, and Chica. Foxy ran out to greet the kids from the pirate’s cove, and Damian was gone.

Puppet went as fast as he could.

When he reached the room, Damian wasn’t screaming and Puppet thought him dead, until the boy locked eyes with Puppet.

“Father,” the boy wheezed, his throat having been cut enough that it was hard to breathe but not impossible. Joker was good like that. It looked like he liked Damian, but not nearly as much as he had liked Koriand’r. “Father told me to never come here.” tears leaked out of the boy’s eyes and Damian smiled. Damian laughed.

Damian smiled when he cried.

Puppet smiled when he cried.

They smiled and cried together, even when Puppet brought Damian’s soul away from his body, turned the boy’s head away from the Joker tenderly putting his body into the old Fredbear suit after stripping it of all skin and consuming it.

Puppet put him in the Fredbear suit. It was barely there, the memory, but he knew Fredbear was his favourite.

Damian was his favourite.

Now he could have both of his favourites in one place.

“We are still your friends.” he promised. “I will put you back together.”

~

When Tim had come looking for clues to solve his brother’s murder, Puppet was sure he would die too. But Fredbear was smart, smarter than any of them had given him credit for, and he stopped Joker every time. Tim knew he was in danger, and soon, the other children stirred to protect him too. They fought Joker, the man daring them to try and stop him. At exactly midnight, they began to move freely, Puppet throwing an arm through Joker’s shoulder, Chica slapping him with a wing, Foxy snarling and taking two fingers, and Bonnie screaming in his face every time he turned a corner. Fredbear stuck with Tim, and led him to the room in which the animatronics rested. Puppet locked the door. The animatronics watched Tim and he watched them, a furrow in his brow.

He leaned closer to Fredbear, watching as the animatronic opened his mouth. His eyes widened and his mouth dropped as he spied the body within.

“...Damian?” he asked, voice broken.

Puppet wanted to say ‘Not anymore’ but he couldn’t speak. Tim looked around at them all, and Puppet could almost see the boy figure it out. Six dead children, six animatronics. He cried too and he didn’t smile.

Not like Puppet and Fredbear.

He promised he would catch Joker.

They helped him escape.

~

Tim kept his promise, and they watched Joker be detained outside the restaurant. They wandered out, and both Bruce and Jim Gordon look up, Alfred Pennyworth standing a little behind them. With the sun at their backs, the animatronic suits fell apart, and he heard Bruce gasp and Jim cry out as human remains tumbled out of the fallen suits. As the press clicked their cameras and reporters quieted, cameras rolling, they appeared. One by one.

Jason and Roy solidified first. Kori and Donna followed.

They cried.

Dick went next, not sure what to be now he was not Puppet. He heard Bruce’s breath catch, heard him start crying. Heard Alfred weep. He blinked, and he cried too. But he smiled. Damian solidified last, new and unable to control himself properly. Dick lifted his arms by the elbow, allowing Damian to float into his soul and settle there between his arms, one of Dick’s arms under his knees and the other around his shoulders. Dick watched them, and Damian tried.

But he was tired.

They were all tired.

They disappeared, vanished into the sky. Dick mouthed thank you.

He and Damian cried.

And smiled.


End file.
